Rainy day man
by Nofi
Summary: When rave gets mad at Nathan it haunts the teal haired teen. See what happens when rave and Nathan talk about what's bugging nat. Nathames /nave


A/N: Hey all this is my first Nathames fic. I hope the characters aren't too out of whack! Nathan belongs to C2ndy2c1d and Rave belongs to KiraKurry aka eyugho. All other characters belong to the creators of EEnE…aka NOT ME *pouts*

This is based off of an RP that my friend and I had on our Nathames fb page. *points to FB* you should find us and like our page! Both of us will be posting under this account!

Please let me know what you think about this! Ja ne!

Rainy Day Mess

Kireania

The storm was starting to roll in, the humidity making the air heavy and hard to breathe in. Even though it was already mid-morning the sky was dark enough to make it feel like early night. Normally bright eyes were dull with exhaustion as they tried to focus on the teacher and the Math lesson that he was supposed to be absorbing. Sighing under his breath Nathan pulled himself up and glanced at the clock praying that the class would be over soon, he needed to move….he needed to do something to wake up. Five minutes left before the bell would ring, he thought he could survive that long. Eyes drooping Nathan was quickly dozing off, his mind instantly drifting into the remnants of his last dream. Just as the bell rang his eyes shot open and it took everything he had to not shout out. Swallowing the scream he forced himself to remember where he was.

Eyes darting around the classroom he slowed his breathing hoping that no one noticed his start. Biting his bottom lip he started gathering his stuff up, eager to leave this room. Images flashing through his head, he kept his eyes down silently scolding himself for letting the dream affect him. Gritting his teeth he made his way to his next lesson, he needed a way to stay awake. Spotting a soda machine on his way to class, he quickly fished out enough change and pushed the button for his soda multiple times until finally it fed. Grabbing the bottle he started back on his way to class, opening the caffeinated drink and downing half of it. Slipping into his seat he pulled his notebook out and kept his body upright trying to make sure he wasn't about to fall asleep again, unfortunately this was the one class that put him to sleep almost every day.

Barely keeping his eyes open he fought to stay awake, not willing to fall back into the dreams that were torturing him. He didn't want to call them nightmares even though that was what they really were. He didn't want to admit how weak this was making him feel.

Just as he was starting to slip the bell rang again. Looking down he cussed at himself, he didn't have a single note, just doodles. Growling lightly, he stuffed his books in his bag and then got up to go to lunch. Lunch went by with him barely noticing anything. He was sure that Kevin had asked him something but he didn't know what or even what he said in response.

The day continued on in the same manner, his head barely there and his mood shifting from anger to severe depression. His mind was swirling around the horrible dreams he had been having, unable to focus on anything or anyone else around him. At his locker he heard his name being called and looked up to see Kevin heading his way. Raising an eyebrow he looked at his fellow jock waiting for what the red head intended to say.

"Yo, man." Kevin leaned on the locker next to Nat and tipped his head to the side. "You ok?"

Nat smiled and nodded, "Yeah man I'm good. Why?"

"You've just seemed out of it today…you haven't even tried to flirt with my dweeb at all…" Kevin trailed off looking concerned.

Nat laughed and shook his head, "Just thinking a lot today. I'm good."

"Alright, man. Anyway coach canceled practice." Looking at Nat's surprised face he looked pointedly outside, waiting for the teal haired male's eyes to follow his.

"Oh…" Realizing that it had started raining at some point during the day he tried to cover his shock he smirked. "What coach isn't gonna force us to practice in the storm? That's not like him." Ducking the light punch from Kevin, Nat leaned on the lockers silently wishing that Kevin would go bother Edd and leave him be. He didn't feel up to his friend trying to dig and figure out why he was so tired. He was really hoping that Kevin couldn't tell how much it was taking out of him to pretend that he was ok.

"Geez and here I'd thought you'd be happy so you could go molest Rave some more." Now it was Kevin's turn to duck a friendly punch. "Chill man!" Laughing Kevin shook his head and pushed off from the lockers. "I'm gonna find my dork and see if he can help me with some homework."

Nat coughed over the obviously fake comment. "What man I'm serious if I fail Science he's not gonna sleep with me until I pass the summer class!" Laughing at how fearful Kevin looked at that moment Nat shook his head and then pushed himself away from the lockers as well.

"Well then go find Double Delicious and try to learn something, other than his anatomy." Forcing another laugh out as he winced as a hit landed on his arm he watched as his friend left mumbling obscenities at him. As soon as Kevin was out of sight his shoulders sagged. Damn but it was hard acting fine.

Shaking his head he turned and thought about going to the auditorium to wait for Rave to finish with his rehearsal. Standing there a moment he shook his head and turned to leave. He didn't think he could face the more than likely harsh words of the actor. Walking down the hall that would lead him out he stopped and looked back reconsidering his decision. He really wanted to see his boyfriend…but he was scared.

Huffing angrily he forced himself to walk out of the school and into the rain. It took a moment but he opened his umbrella not quite sure how he managed that foresight. He however didn't have the thought that morning to drive to school. No, he had wanted to walk to try and distance himself from his personal hell that he had been trapped in since almost four days prior.

Looking at the ground he watched as the sidewalk slowly moved, his mind easily slipping away from reality and into his terrifying dreams and memories. Four days ago he had pissed off Rave and while that was pretty normal…Rave refusing to talk to him and completely ignoring him had not been. Grimacing Nat forced his thoughts away from the memory. He really didn't want to relive that. It had been sheer stupidity on his end. He knew how sensitive his boyfriend…were they even still together…could be. Depression was steadily filling him but at an even faster pace was fear. He trapped in a horrible spiral and he didn't know how to deal with it.

He wasn't normally the one that needed comforting. He wasn't ever the one that needed to be pulled out of his thoughts. That was Rave. But here he was trapped and he didn't even know if there would be anyone for him to reach out to. The only person that came to mind…probably had finally had enough of him. Wincing at the thought he shook his head…it really wasn't a big deal that Rave hadn't called…or answered his calls. He was probably busy practicing his lines. But that had never stopped him from answering his calls before. Even if he had been greeted with anger, Rave always answered his calls.

Nat stopped and groaned…that was true. Rave ALWAYS answered his calls. Shit. Running his hand through his styled hair, Nat looked up at the sky. Now he knew why people said that gray clouds matched their moods. His eyes were just as dull as the clouds and the color seemed to just reach into his being and make everything seem that much sharper and painful. Seeing that he was still a good ways from his house he forced himself to keep moving. He needed to get home so he could make these thoughts go away.

"NAT!" Head jerking up Nathan looked around for the owner of the voice that just reached his ears. Seeing Rave walking towards him he plastered a smile onto his face. He couldn't show Rave.

"Hey Babe!" His insides were gripping together. He knew that Rave was going to start in on him soon and he would be damned if Rave saw him weak.

Nat watched as Rave stared at him for a few moments…quiet. Nat was about to say something when Rave tipped his head to the side, "What's wrong?"

Nat laughed and shook his head. He was praying that he could fool the actor. "Nothing is wrong! You're here babe so what could possibly be wrong?" Smiling he watched the burgundy male stare at him again. Those eyes, those lips, that voice…they all haunted him in the best and worst way. He couldn't escape them no matter where he was. Not realizing how far away his mind had travelled, Nat was lost.

Blinking, Rave stood there in shock. Nat…Nathan Kedd Goldberg…had just lied to him. Nat had never lied to him before. Rave didn't know how to react. He was the one that was supposed to lie about being fine. He was the one that was supposed to look so lost. Nat was supposed to be his light, his lifeline when his emotions were out of control, Rave didn't know what to do now that he was the one that looked lost.

Seeing Nat's eyes glaze over and lose focus Rave bit his lip. He needed to figure out what was wrong. Stepping closer and barely holding back a grimace when Nat showed no sign of noticing him, Rave looked at his boyfriend closely. He could see the bags darkening the normally bright gold eyes. Normally perfect skin was sallow. And even though it was still styled Rave could easily see that the teal hair Nat was so proud of was lifeless. All in all…Nat looked like shit.

"Hey…that's bullshit. Please tell me…" Rave kept his voice soft hoping that he could convince Nat to spill.

Gold eyes suddenly focused again. Nat shook his head and tried to smile but his acting ability was leaving him quickly. He was so tired… "Babe I'm serious it's…"

"BULLSHIT Goldberg!" Brown eyes were suddenly angry. Nat couldn't stop the flinch. He could guess what was next. "I'm your fucking boyfriend. I think you could at least tell me when something bothers you!" Pausing as he realized that there was now some fear in Nat's features Rave cussed at himself. He should be better at this. Calming his tone, Rave took a deep breath and started again. "Look I'll be nice. I swear. Please tell me…"

Eyes met and dull eyes tried to beg off explaining even as insistent brown eyes begged for an explanation. "Rave seriously it's just me being stupid. It's not important."

"Are you fucking stupid NAT?" Rave wasn't able to not shout. He was just way too worried. "Of course it's important…you are important!" Rave reached up trying to touch Nat, not at all happy with how hesitant the other male looked. "I'm sorry I'm yelling…but you…you're scaring me. You're upset and I don't know why."

Closing his eyes Rave took another deep breath and reigned in his normal responses to the football player. There was something so obviously wrong, he needed to fix it. "Please…" His voice was once again soft and he was hoping to play into the fact that Nat had admitted that hearing his voice like that made it nearly impossible for him to say no.

And damn if Nat wasn't regretting telling Rave that now. Looking away he groaned and ran his hand through his hair for what felt like the millionth time that day. He was seriously thinking about just walking away and dealing with it later but then Rave decided to go and break him completely. "If you leave me like everyone else, I will kill you."

Nat's head shot up and he stared at the male that meant everything to him. "Leave? Why would I leave you?" Questions were flying through his mind. He couldn't understand why Rave would think he would leave. He didn't think he had ever even mentioned anything other than being together for the rest of their lives.

"I mean…isn't that why you are acting like this?"

Nat didn't mean to, he really didn't but he couldn't help but to start laughing. Even with Rave glaring at him he couldn't stop. It took him until his sides were burning in pain to stop laughing. "Babe I don't know where you got that from. I couldn't leave you if I tried!"

"Then what's wrong?" Huffing and now really frustrated he glared at Nathan.

Sighing Nat leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Raves. "Fine." Taking a deep breath he slowly let it out, praying that Rave would understand and not hate him. Seeing the face he adored light up gave him the strength to at least try. "I…well the other…Fuck…" Leaning away Nat realized he just couldn't look at Rave while he spoke.

"The other day…when I really pissed you off and you left. You didn't call me…or answer when I called. I didn't realize until later that I really fucked up. I've…I've been having dreams, no, nightmares since then. All I can see is you there in front of me and then walking away. Or even you leaving with someone else. I've been trying to ignore it…"Laughing mirthlessly he didn't dare to look up. "Guess you can see how well that's been working, huh?"

Using both hands he gripped his hair tightly and squeezed his eyes shut, umbrella falling to the ground. "I fucking hate this…"Rave tensed seriously worried that their relationship was about to end. "I hate feeling like I could lose you at any moment…that you will find someone else and walk away…"Dropping his hands to his side, Nat looked up into the rain. His voice soft and filled with fear and pain. "I'd die if you left…I wouldn't be able to survive…" Nat closed his eyes…Now all Rave had to do what yell at him and walk and everything would be over.

He didn't expect the laughter that bubbled out of his love. Gold eyes snapped down and watched as Rave laughed just as hard as he had a few minutes ago. Narrowing his eyes he couldn't figure out what was so funny.

"Seriously?! You're this fucked up over that? That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" Laughter lightening up Rave smiled at the teal haired male that somehow became the center of his world. "Nat you know that I don't let people close. You know I don't like admitting that I need someone. And if you ever tell anyone that I do I will deny it until I'm blue. But somehow you've become the most important person in my life. You center me. You make everything seem ok even when I swear the world is falling apart. I don't like it but I can't leave." Reaching his hand out, he laid it on Nat's cheek softly, his thumb moving slowly up and down.

"I'm addicted to you, but I don't want to be so I try and push you away. I can't help but hope that the more I push you away the easier it will be when you decide to leave me. I'll never leave you though. Nathan Kedd Goldberg I plan on being here to push you away until you get fed up with me and walk away." Rave smiled weakly. Nathan's fear brought up his own.

"You are an idiot and an asshole! I can't even believe that you expect me to just leave you! I have fallen so fucking hard it's not even funny! I knew I would love you but I didn't realize that you would consume me. I couldn't walk away even if there was an option to do so…it's just not possible. So James you can get that thought out of your head and keep it out!" Panting in anger Nat couldn't believe how angry he actually was. "I can't even believe that you are competing with me over who would leave first…that shouldn't even be a competition!"

Rave watched Nat yell and hid his smile. He pressed their bodies together as the angry man started to calm. "Good 'cause if you actually left me the withdrawal would kill me.

"Withdraw…al?" Nat's voice was quiet, his confusion obvious. Brow furrowing Nat tried to figure out what Rave meant. Suddenly as if a light bulb was turned on he realized that Rave had admitted to needing him…being addicted to him. Shaking hands lifted and lightly gripped the slighter waist. Nat suddenly wanted to say something amazing, breathtaking, perfect, "Oh…I won't…"

Cussing at himself, Nat couldn't believe that he had said something that stupid. He was supposed to be sweeping Rave off his feet not stuttering. Staring into those warm brown eyes he could feel joy spreading through his body. Smiling as Rave brushed their noses together Nat sighed happily as their lips rested lightly against each other.

"If you do, I will kill you. I don't think you realize how hard it is to let you in…but you make it even harder to keep you out. Don't give up on me and disappear and I will be yours. I'm still an asshole but maybe knowing this will keep you around…even when my moods go sour." Rave flushed lightly at his admission. He really hated talking about his feelings but he knew they needed it. And honestly standing together in the rain focused only on each other, it was one of the best situations he could dream up for this. It was like a scene right from one of his plays. And even though the rain was soaking through their clothes neither felt the cold.

Smirking and chuckling in the back of his throat Nat was finally back in his normal territory. "The only way to get rid of me is to kill me. Actually you know what, nah, even that won't keep me away. I would just come back and grope your ass so that you never forget me." Becoming serious Nat pressed their lips together for a brief moment. "I really won't go away. I adore you, moodiness and all."

Laughing and loving the little touches Rave smiled. "Good cause I think my mood swings are so high I might as well be a carnival ride!"

"Good thing I love carnivals then, huh?" Linking his hands behind Rave he nuzzled the pale neck and laid a soft kiss on the tender skin. "My very own carnival."

Groaning softly Rave pulled Nat's mouth to his. Their lips moved together, easily fitting perfectly. This was one of the best reasons that they both had for thinking that they were meant to stay together. Pulling away Rave panted lightly and smiled. "My place…"

Not needing any other encouragement Nat roughly kissed Rave again before pulling away and grabbing the umbrellas that they had dropped in their 'fight'. Entwining their fingers Nat tugged on Rave's hand and started walking towards Rave's home. They were already mostly there, he did live much closer than Nat did.

Rave laughed as Nat dragged him down the sidewalk. Both boys were eagerly making their way towards the actor's home and a warm and dry area to enjoy each other, presence and otherwise.

Rave's apartment was only minutes away but it felt like an eternity. Both boys needing the other desperately. Finally making it into the building and out of the rain, Rave tried to head up the stairs but Nat had other ideas.

Shoving Rave against the mail boxes that lined the wall Nat smashed their lips together. He was at the end of his patience. He needed to forget the fear and depression that had been clinging to him the last few days. He needed to burn the emotions from the other boy into his skin and soul. He really just needed Rave.

Moaning softly Rave returned the kiss. He could feel the desperation through Nat's kiss. He truly could understand where this was coming from. He had felt the same thing on multiple occasions. His arm wrapped around Nat's neck without his permission bringing them that much closer. Without hesitation their mouths opened and they started their normal battle for control. Rave knew he wasn't going to win this time…although he almost never ended up winning anyway.

A door slammed.

Rave's eyes flew open as he suddenly realized where they were. Pushing Nat away despite his protests was harder than ever but he really didn't want to get caught by whoever was making their way up the stairs. Dark gold eyes were confused but then their owner also heard the steps that were coming their way.

Rave smirked and ducked under Nat's arms taking the steps two at a time he didn't bother looking behind him. He knew Nat would be following. And his suspicion was confirmed when he was once again pushed against the wall. At least this time they were in front of his apartment. Nat's teeth and lips were on his neck, driving him mad. Feeling hands grip his waist and pull him back, Rave grit his teeth and tried to focus on getting them inside. He knew that normally he would be yelling and hitting Nat over the head but this time…this time he was in the same boat. He wanted to fuck.

Trembling hands finally found the key and opened the door, though there were now several marks on his collarbone proving just how long he had taken. Groaning in relief Rave stumbled into his main hallway and turned around to capture those maddening lips once again. Reaching behind Nat he slammed his door shut and turned the deadbolt. He didn't have the coordination right now to try for any of his other locks.

Gripping the back of Nathan's shirt he focused back on the kiss and the wonderful feelings that the athlete was creating within him. Gasping loudly his hands wrapped around Nat's neck as he was suddenly lifted in the air. On instinct his legs wrapped Nat's waist and he did his best trying to keep balance while Nat carried him back towards his bedroom. Rave was actually shocked at that…he had figured that they would be going at it against a wall or on the sofa. Though he wasn't going to say no to being in bed for this, it was his preferred place to have sex after all. Nipping Nat's lip he smirked when he got a groan from Nat. Pulling back from the kiss Rave dropped his lips to the perfect neck exposed to him. Nipping the skin he found he smirked at the additional noises from his boyfriend. More often than not he was the one spilling noises and receiving attention from Nat but right now he really wanted to make Nat squirm.

Realizing the area they were in to be his bedroom he tightened his grip just in time for Nat to try and drop him on the bed. Laughing at the shocked look on Nat's face as he fell too, Rave nipped harder when he hit the bed and rolled his hips up. He knew he had gain the advantage when he sensed that his lover's arms were braced on the bed to support their combined weight. Rave easily took over and started his attack.

Rolling his hips again Rave allowed his hands to travel down the tensed back. He pressed his fingers into the muscles at random intervals as he caressed and stroked the skin softly. The moans and groans that were falling from the boy above him were heating his blood. Rave continued his assault on the tanned skin, licking each and every mark that he was leaving with his teeth. Pulling back slightly he glanced at Nat's face and smirked. Nat's eyes were squeezed shut and his lips were parted as he panted quickly trying to take in enough oxygen to supply his body.

There was a flush on his cheeks and sweat was beginning to bead on his forehead. Rave thought he looked amazing. Moving quickly so that Nat didn't have a chance to gather his bearing Rave flipped them, his hips straddling Nat's. Stretching his body Rave looked down into the started and darkened gold eyes. He really got the biggest boost from seeing him like this. Smirking down at Nat he slowly…teasingly reached down and gripped the edges of his top and inch by inch raised his arms over his head until his shirt was completely off and Nat's attention was riveted on his chest.

Dropping his shirt to the side he ran a hand down his chest again slowly in order to tease Nat and rested his hand on the top button of his jeans. Laughing softly he couldn't help but be highly amused at how intense those eyes were staring, almost to the point of burning his skin, at where his hand rested. Playing with the button for a second he couldn't help but tease some more…he was in a mood!

Moving his hand away Rave, ignored the pained groan, and leaned forward slightly. He kissed his lover and gripped the soaking wet top that covered the cool skin he wanted access to. Much faster than he had done with his own shirt Rave divested Nat of his. Clammy and cool skin came in contact with warmed up hands and Nat once again was lost in the sensations.

Nat couldn't believe how Rave was behaving! He was usually the one that had to coax Rave into letting loose and enjoying. And if he didn't have to it was almost always because Rave needed to be in control. Nat didn't care either way…but right now? Right now his burgundy haired boy was being down right mean…a tease…a minx and Nat loved it and hated it. He couldn't get his head straight enough to turn this around…he didn't even know if he wanted too!

Letting out another moan Nat tried to focus his eyes again on the beauty on top of him, however said beauty just decided to roll their hips together forcing their groins into contact with one another. Throwing his head back, Nat thrust up in response desperate for more contact. The whimper Rave let out had him thrusting again hoping that sound would repeat itself. IT DID!

Unable to help themselves they both started grinding, swiveling and thrusting their hips together trying to find the perfect friction and rhythm. Whining and moaning both were suddenly lost to their desires. They didn't want their release any more…they needed it. Rave fell forward and buried his face in Nat's neck as he continued to let sounds escape him that he would die before admitting too. Nat's hands were one the slender hips guiding them harshly together.

It was embarrassingly fast.

Both of them came in just minutes after starting the fast pace.

Neither of them were fully unclothed.

Falling together Rave swallowed and tried to calm his breathing as Nat's hands held them tight together. After a moment Nat's muscles relaxed enough for Rave to lift himself up, his longer hair falling down to frame his face. Liquid gold eyes met melted chocolate as they watched one another before kissing gently.

Rave knew he should have been expecting it but he wasn't. Rave couldn't help but jump when Nat slipped one of his hands down the back of his pants and squeezed his ass.

"NAT!"

Gold eyes were now laughing lightly and starting to darken again. Rave swallowed harshly. "What babe? Did you really think I would be done so soon?"

Nat's other hand threaded itself in Rave's hair and pulled him down so once again their lips would meet. Once Rave was thoroughly distracted with the kiss Nat had his other hand shift just enough that he could graze a finger just below his lover's opening.

The reaction was immediate.

Rave couldn't decide if he wanted to moan or whine so somehow his throat did both. Nathan swallowed the sound and let out his groan as a response. Whining as Nat brushed that same spot again Rave pushed back suddenly needing more attention.

Nathan could feel Rave's body starting to tremble. It seemed like he wasn't the only one that was still revved up enough to go another round. Shifting his hips slightly Nat winced and pulled away from his kiss with Rave.

Pants soaked with rain and now cum were definitely not comfortable. He had been able to ignore it before but now…not so much. Putting Rave beneath him took less than a second as he used the same flip trick Rave and done earlier. Now it was the actor's turn to blink in surprise.

Not letting Rave get any words out Nat instantly bent down and pulled one of those lovely nipples into his mouth.

Rave shouted and arched his back. Sensations flew through his body like lightening setting his nerves on fire and his blood pounding. He had just cum…he should have needed some time to recover. But then again Nat could make him go crazy with just a look at times.

Tugging on the nub in his mouth Nat basked in the sounds coming from the normally reserved male. He loved it when Rave let loose and just enjoyed. Not forgetting his main goal of getting rid of their clothing Nat let go of his captive only to take its twin into his mouth instead. This time Rave's hands flew up and gripped his hair tightly, holding him in place as he suckled on the sensitive area.

His hands were not idle either. First he undid his own jeans, opening them even though he didn't push them down yet. Then came Rave's. That button… that damned button that Rave had so cruelly teased him with earlier came undone so quickly Nat couldn't help but feel a little smug that he had won that battle.

Parting the tight jeans, Nat peeled the wet clothing down Rave's legs. Caressing the trembling thighs as he moved down Nat smirked. Rave was wound up already. Shifting down a little more Nat removed the boots that his love liked the wear and the socks underneath. Looking up from his kneeling position on the floor he couldn't seem to get the smirk off of his face. He was at an amazing angle. Rave had his pants halfway down his legs, his erection straining behind briefs filled with his previous release, and to top it off a flush that ran from his face to halfway down his chest. He looked so fucking edible…and Nat was starving.

Leaning forward Nat gripped the top the dark jeans again and pulled down just a bit before he leaned forward and started to nibble on the pale thighs presented to him. Rave's hands had somehow ended up fisted loosely in the sheets but now they flew to their favorite place, threaded in Nat's short hair.

Nuzzling the sensitive skin below his lips Nathan moved his head closer to the erection confined in the tight underwear. He wasn't done teasing by a long shot. Alternating between nipping and suckling Nat was on a mission to have that skin marked so thoroughly that Rave would never forget who he belonged with. And each moan or sigh that fell from those parted lips chased his demons and fears of the actor leaving away as well.

"Naaaaatttt" A tug in his hair had the mentioned boy looking up into needy eyes. Lips were held in a pout as his chest heaved.

"What babe? What do you want?"

Rave bit his lip and whined. He hated begging. But oh he was sorely tempted to beg when Nat just shrugged and went back to torturing his thighs. Rave could feel his erection twitch at every bite and then pulse to each bout of suction. It was maddening! His only relief was that Nat took a second to finally pull his jeans the rest of the way off!

Able to spread his legs now, Rave silently invited Nat to get on to better things than his torturous pleasure. Nat was not in the mood to listen to the silent plea. Spreading the now marked up thighs even wider his lips found the unmarked crease between those amazing thighs and hips. Slipping his tongue out he traced the indent, needing to hear more of Rave's sounds.

"Ahh…Ahhhh NAT!" Rave silently cursed at himself. He should have known better. Nat loved to take advantage of him when he was like this. Tossing his head the side Rave panted harshly. With Nat's head where it was his cheek was occasionally brushing against his still trapped erection and causing heat to rush through him.

Sighing in relief when Nat's head lifted he realized his mistake as soon as Nat's tongue brushed along the same path on the other side. "Son of a bitch Goldberg!" Arching his back Rave couldn't decide if he wanted more from Nat or for him to stop. His body was so tense with pleasure he couldn't decide.

"Again…what do you what?" That voice spoke into his thigh. The vibration caused a whine to fall from swollen lips. Apparently Rave had been biting his lips without realizing it.

"Nathannnnn….please…." How the other male had gotten his body that wound up without touching his erection was beyond him. Nat was just that good at playing his body. Lifting his head he tried to glare when he heard his captor's laugh but from the look on Nat's face it probably wasn't anywhere near what he normally looked like.

"Babe I can't read your mind. Do you want me to stop? Do you want me to jerk you off?" At this point Nat's hand cupped Rave's arousal and squeezed gently. Rave's hips rocketed off the bed trying to get more of that friction. Nat seemed to pay no mind. "Do you want me to suck you?" Another squeeze. Another cry of pleasure. "Or do you just wanna fuck?" This time Nat's hand slipped into his underwear and gripped his. Skin to skin. Rave was lost.

"Fuckkkk…please…just please…ooooo…I can't….Naaaaattttt please…"

Seeing Rave so out of it was the most amazing feeling in the world. He was the only one that saw his lover this far gone! Nat's own erection jumped. Reminding him that he wanted some attention as well. Pulling down the briefs in his way Nat quickly got rid of them and his pants at the same time…he had gone without underwear that day…and at that moment he was happy he hadn't been in the mood to care.

Gripping Rave tightly, Nat moved his hand up and down, gathering precum from the very tip to make his motions smoother. Rave's hips were following his motions albeit much more urgently. Nat's eyes couldn't decide where to look. At the pornographic scene of his hand moving along the engorged member or at Rave's beautiful face that was flush with pleasure and lost to everything accept what Nat was doing to him.

Nat was done. He wanted to tease the one beneath him more but he couldn't. He needed to feel Rave around him!

Removing his hand he quickly shushed Rave's cries and looked around for lube…or anything at this point that he could use. And surprisingly it was the lube that he found first…in plain sight…open…on the night stand.

Grabbing the bottle Nat laughed softly. "Miss me babe?"

Rave's eyes tried to focus on what Nat was holding…he groaned in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he left that out. Hiding his face behind his hands Rave looked away, ready to die.

Jumping and crying out in shock Rave removed his hands from his face and saw that Nat was staring at him intently. Apparently teasing was a really low priority in his mind at the moment. Swallowing slightly Rave watched his lover's face for a moment before the sensation that made him jumped happened again. This time though…he moaned and brought Nat's face close to his.

"Please…"

Rave's voice was soft and Nat didn't ask again. He confidently slipped his finger into Rave's opening moving it in and out so that the muscle once again would be ready for him. Rave kissed Nat and moaned into his mouth. Oh he wanted to tell Nat to just fuck him at that moment. He knew better though. They both had school in the morning…and he definitely needed to be able to walk properly. Although that didn't mean he couldn't speed Nat up a bit.

Tightening his internal muscles, Rave squeezed Nat's finger trying to get him to add more. It worked.

Nat added another finger and instantly started scissoring them. He didn't want to want to hurt Rave but he was nearly at the end of his patience. Pulling back from their kiss Nat propped himself up on his elbow and watch Rave as he continued to stretch the tight opening. He groaned softly as his mind tried to tell him how tight that would be around his own cock.

"Fuck Rave…" Pulling his fingers out, he quickly dumped more lube into his hand and used three fingers. He knew that had to burn a little so he focused on searching for that one…spot…

Rave cried out and his hips lifted of their own accord. Spots were before his eyes! He loved his fucking prostate!

"Nathan! Please just…PLEASE JUST FUCK ME!" Rave was beyond done. He didn't care that he was begging. He didn't care that he was losing control. He just wanted Nat inside of him in that fucking second.

"Babe you're not…"

"Fuck it Goldberg. Get that goddamn cock of yours in my ass, or so help me you won't have sex for a month…"

Pulling his fingers out he reached for the tube of lube for a third time. He barely had the mindset to remember to use extra lube, he just prayed it would be enough so that Rave wasn't too sore. Softly groaning Nat spread the slick lube over his erection…briefly debating trying to find a condom. They didn't always use one but sometimes Rave was weird about it.

Deciding to ignore it for now, he would accept the shouting if Rave decided he wanted to be pissy about not having one later. Sitting up Nat pulled Rave's hips to rest on his. His erection lining up with the still tight opening.

"Put. It. In. Now." Rave's growl was all the motivation that Nathan needed. Pushing in, he grit his teeth as he forced himself not to just slam into the tight heat. Sweating dripping from his brow, Nat grimaced at how tight Rave was around him. He hoped that Rave would be ok. Opening his eyes slowly he glanced up at Rave's face and moaned.

Rave's head was thrown back, pale neck completely exposed. His lips were parted in a silent moan and his hands were gripping the sheets tightly. He looked perfect. Shifting his hips slightly Nat ended up sinking a little deeper and Rave was no longer silent.

"Oooohhhh please….please move…."

Nodding even though Rave couldn't see him Nat started thrusting lightly. Each time his hips pushed him a little deeper until finally he was all the way in.

"Rave….so fucking tight babe…damn…" Nat moaned loudly. He couldn't help it. Rave was just too fucking perfect.

"Please….Nat…move…" Rave could barely talk but he needed Nat to go. He was fine and he truly wanted to feel Nat go.

Smiling down at the writhing body Nat pulled his hips back, laughing slightly at the pitiful moan that it caused, and then without warning he slammed back into Rave.

"FUCK YES!" Rave screamed and his hands flew to Nat's back as he gripped onto the strong shoulder trying to keep himself grounded.

Nat smirked and then went to work. His hips worked, in and out, keeping a fast pace. He knew they weren't going to last long. They were both way to wound up for this to last any real amount of time. Shifting his angle slightly Nat leaned forward and started making marks on Raves collarbone, marking him for everyone to see.

The shift in position had Rave crying out as his prostate was hit on almost every thrust. "Fuck…Nat please…I'm not….please…"

Nat's hips went faster and he made sure to put as much oomph behind his thrusts that he could. Football practice had advantages…outside of football.

"Rave touch yourself…" Nat gasped out as he propped himself up again so he had a better footing. Rave's long legs were now wrapped around his hips and they were also using their strength to bring their bodies together.

It took a second but Rave's mind processed what Nat ordered him to do and without hesitation he dropped one of his hands from the sweaty and scratch up back he was holding on to, directly to his own erection. Pumping in time with Nat's thrusts he whined as the pressure was building up in his balls. He needed to cum again.

And Nat said the one thing that mattered most to him. "Babe…Love you so much..."

There was so much more to that phrase than what was physically said but Rave heard everything and with Nathan's amazing voice in his ear and their bodies entwined, Rave was done. Pulling Nat's lips to his own he screamed his release into Nat's mouth. His muscles contracted harshly as semen erupted from his cock.

He felt Nat moan and a last thrust before Rave experienced a mini orgasm from feeling Nat fill him. Nat's moans were swallowed by Rave and then both of their bodies collapsed. Chests heaving together as they tried to calm down. Rave's body was still twitching and contracting from his smaller orgasm and he couldn't help but smile at the fact that Nat twitched with him.

After a moment Rave frowned slightly. Nat usually rolled them over so that they could cuddle. Looking down at his lover's face he smiled gently. Nat was out cold.

It made sense though. Nat had said that he had been having a hard time sleeping. Wrapping his arms around the heavier male Rave just settled in. He wasn't in the mood to move and if Nat woke up later they would just order pizza or something for dinner.

Rave was content to just be there with Nat. Glancing outside the burgundy haired male smiled, it was still raining. He really did love it when it rained…especially when he was curled up with Nat, the stupid asshole jock that stole his heart.


End file.
